villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki
Tomura Shigaraki (in Japanese: 死柄木弔, Shigaraki Tomura), born as Tenko Shimura, is the central antagonist of My Hero Academia, serving as the archenemy of Izuku Midoriya. He is the leader of the League of Villains and desires to destroy the society that All Might represents by killing him, so he can create a new one in his own image. He is secretly the grandson of Nana Shimura, All Might's deceased mentor and the seventh wielder of One For All. He is voiced by Kōki Uchiyama in the Japanese dubbed version of the anime, and Eric Vale in the English dubbed version. Appearance Tomura Shigaraki is a skinny, pale young adult. He has light skin and messy light blue hair. His lips are chapped and dry, with a scar on his left side of his lips and a mole on his right. He has small red pupils and wrinkly eyelids with a scar on his right eye. Disguised as a villain, Tomura wears a mask in the shape of a hand that conceals a great portion of his face and a black costume. He also wears thirteen more hands around his entire body and red sneakers with no socks on. As a civilian, Tomura does not wear a mask or his costume but is instead seen in average civilian clothing. Personality Like most villains in My Hero Academia, Tomura is disgusted with how society is like. He hates heroes, especially All Might for being the symbol of peace. Tomura also hates anyone who admires All Might like Izuku Midoriya and Hero Killer Stain. Unlike the Hero Killer, however, Tomura is out for carnage and to some degree fame. Sometimes, Tomura can become extremely furious over anything that happens to not go his way, like how he did not get any recognition for the Noumus that attacked the civilians in Hosu or for people constantly praising the Hero Killer in front of him. Tomura is also shown to be very arrogant and childishly sadistic. He has no qualms about threatening anyone's life whether it be a civilian or a student at UA. Despite his usual malicious attitude, he cares deeply for his sensei and will listen to what he says. He also refused to think of his subordinates as expendable and remains encouraging to them instead. Initially, Tomura was concerned about taking over the world by himself but as time went by, he's grown fond of how the League of Villains have grown. He does not merely look at them as subordinates, but as a family and ultimately plans to rule the world alongside them. With his most defining feature is not only his desire to eliminate a society of heroes but to improve himself as a villain. Learning from his mistakes, and growing from them in a similar way to Izuku Midoriya. History In the past, Tomura went by his birth name, Tenko Shimura. He was the grandson of Nana Shimura and he lived with his parents until their deaths. It's later shown that as a child he was all alone and eventually meets up with All For One who groomed him to be his successor. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Tomura and the other villains first appeared at the training site where the students were practicing. When he did not see All Might, he was frustrated and decided to use his force to attack all the other heroes there as a way to draw All Might's attention. He fought Shouta and was responsible for defeating him. He also tried to attack the students but All Might eventually appeared. Shocked at All Might's appearance, he tried to attack him as well but as time dragged on more heroes appeared. Tomura decided to retreat with one of the other villains. While they were able to retreat, he complained to Kurogiri that they were unsuccessful in their objectives to take out All Might and ended up losing their men, including Nomu. He was instructed by an individual to start looking for new men for the organization. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Later on, Tomura watched the Sports Festival on his computer and was carefully observing Izuku during the event. Vs. Hero Killer Stain Arc After the Sports festival, he met with the Hero Killer Stain. He decided to let him join the League of Villains since they were in desperate need of a new member. The two then got into a skirmish where Stain pinned him down. After discussing the values of the League of Villains, Stain asked to go to Hosu to continue his work. Kurogiri then teleported Tomura, Stain and himself to city of Hosu. As Stain took off to try and cleanse Hosu of the "fake" heroes, Tomura began complaining about Stain and his motives. He decided that he wanted to unleash a few Noumus upon the town to destroy it. As the Noumus were getting defeated by the heroes and Stain fell in battle against a few heroes, Tomura got infuriated and decided to leave the town. The next day, he read the news and was frustrated that Stain got recognition from fighting the heroes and that his Noumus did not get any recognition from the media. Final Exams Arc Tomura later was introduced to new members of the League of Villains, Himiko Toga and Dabi. Tomura was very unpleased by their praise of the Hero Killer and attempted to kill them, but was prevented by Kurogiri from doing so. Eventually, Tomura leaves the room out of spite. Tomura later decides to confront Izuku at a public mall in his civilian appearance. He took the teen as hostage and asked him a couple questions about himself and the Hero Killer. Izuku states that while his and the Hero Killer's motives were because of the inspiration of All Might, he could understand what the Hero Killer was aiming for as he never gave up on his dream, while Tomura ultimately abandoned his cause. Tomura then begins to realize why he's constantly failing, and it's all because of All Might. Coming to this realization, he concludes that all of Stain's ideals and convictions have been nothing more but a stepping stone for him. He decides to leave when Izuku's friend, Ochaco Uraraka, questions him. He left the mall thinking about his grudge against All Might. School Trip Arc Tomura commissioned the Vanguard Action Squad to attack the Yuuei students at night when they were on their summer school trip to enhance their powers. He ordered them to capture Katsuki Bakugou and placed a hit for Izuku Midoriya and other students at Yuuei Academy. The attack ultimately resulted in many students getting minor to major injuries (some of which would have to get hospitalized), Katsuki and Ragdoll getting captured, and the trip coming to an abrupt close. Hideout Raid Arc Tomura wanted Katsuki to join the side of the villains. He was a bit frustrated when Katsuki declined his offer and states that All Might was his hero and that he would always support him. Tomura decided that he did not have time to deal with Katsuki's defiance and sought power from his master to convert him to the dark side. As he was about to attack Katsuki, All Might and the other heroes broke in to rescue Katsuki. At the sight of All Might's appearance, Tomura recalled his past and yelled at All Might out of spite. Tomura's master took each of the villains and Katsuki with a black sludge substance and teleported them to a destroyed warehouse on the other side of town. As Tomura's master tried to fight All Might who came to save Katsuki. Tomura tried to capture Katsuki again but he was saved by the combined efforts of Izuku, Tenya, and Eijirou. Tomura's master decided to teleport Tomura and the rest of the villains away from the area where he was fighting All Might for their safety. His master told him that he should continue his plans. When his master was defeated in his fight against All Might, Tomura was furious. Hero License Exam Arc After their crushing defeat, Tomura and the League of Villains form a new hideout for themselves and remain hidden out of the public eye for the time being. Eventually, they are later approached by the the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death, Kai Chisaki. Internship Arc Chisaki told Tomura about his failures and how his lack of tactician allowed the heroes to arrest Muscular and Moonfish. Chisaki wanted Tomura to join his organization and that together he would have a greater power to take down the hero-dominated society. His meeting with Chisaki became harsh as Chisaki killed one of Tomura's men for attacking him and Tomura killed one of his men in response. Despite their conflicts, Tomura decided to have the League of Villains join in the Eight Precepts. He sent Himiko Toga and Twice to Chisaki's headquarters to help Chisaki against the heroes who plan to invade his house. After Chisaki's defeat Tomura leads the League of Villains to attacks him with him and Compress tearing off his arms while telling him that they took his quirk removal drugs and that they will be the new overlords. Powers and Abilities *'Decay': Tomura's Quirk allows him to turn any solid object that is within his reach to dust. When he touches an object with his hands, it will disintegrate and turn into dust. With this particular Quirk, Tomura has to be within a short distance of his target to grab onto them or even make contact with them to actually damage them. He also requires all five fingers for it to work to its full effectiveness. *'Genius Intellect': Tomura is perceptive of his opponents' abilities and is able to react swiftly against them. Tomura is quite knowledgeable about the heroes and even other villains like All Might, Chizome Akaguro, and Chisaki. In addition to his intelligence, Tomura is also strategic and can plan out highly skilled attacks such as the planned attack on the UA students by his Vanguard Action Squad. *'Enhanced Speed': Tomura has fast reflexes as he is able to react to an attack from his opponent. He is also able to move from one place to another in an instant, as shown when he reached to attack Asui, before she could even react. He read Izukus movements despite the latter's usage of One for all. *'Enhanced Durability': Tomura possesses a decent amount of durability, as he was able to sustain little damage in the battles he fought against heroes. A full out explosive blast from Katsuki Bakugo, merely stunned him for a short period of time. Overall, Tomura Shigaraki is a powerful villain. He was able to fight head-on with Eraserhead with no struggle and was even able to damage him. Also, he has control of his subordinates in the League of Villains, due to his position as one of its leaders. Trivia *Initial concept artwork depicts Tomura slightly differently from his final design. Tomura is shown to have empty eye sockets, with a haunting smile lacking any teeth. The tubes connected to his hands are much longer and hang down loosely. He also seems to wear two large arms as arm gauntlets. *Tomura seems to suffer from an excoriation disorder, as he is constantly shown to be scratching himself, especially when he gets frustrated. His skin also appears to be heavily sore, mostly around his neck. *Although the story tells about how Izuku Midoriya became the greatest hero, it also focuses on how Tomura Shigaraki will possibly become the greatest villain, as Tomura Shigaraki serves as a dark reflection of Izuku Midoriya. Like Midoriya, Shigaraki starts off being rather naive and insecure of his power and position, but he gradually begins to become more mature and confident. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Heretics Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster